


Cuddles

by Harripotter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Draco, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Sweet Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter
Summary: Harry is touch starved but after receiving his first hug he cant get enough.
Relationships: Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Watching Hermione walk away Harry was stunned, he had just received his first ever hug. He could'nt believe how good it felt. So warm and safe.  
It made him feel loved for the first time in his life.

Hoping for more hugs Harry became more open and confident in touching people, starting with his best friends.

Hermione always gave away hugs so easily and freely and Harry decided to initiate as many as he could.  
Feeling loved for the first time ever Harry sat down in front of the fire smiling softly.


	2. Ron

Rons hugs were one armed and very manly. Harry loved them as much as Hermiones.

His favourite thing to do at the end of the day was to sit snugly between Ron and Hermione on the common room sofa and let all his worries fade away.

He could'nt believe how long he had lived without the comforting touch of another person.

Smiling to himself Harry felt unbelievably lucky to have such great friends.


	3. Sirius

Hugging sirius was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Wrapped up in his strong arms Harry had never felt so safe.

Afraid of seeming to clingy Harry moved away from the embrace but Sirius just laughed and pulled him back in.

Yes Harry thought hugs were the best feeling in the world.


	4. Draco

Sitting in the new eight year common room Harry felt lonely,all his friends were off doing their own things.

Looking over at the only other person in the room Harry spotted Malfoy. Unsure of what he was about to do Harry walked over to him. "Is this seat taken?" Gesturing to the sofa Draco sat on.  
Startled Malfoy looked up and shook his head.  
Smiling Harry sits beside him. Neither speak and Harry staring into the fire contentedly starts to feel his eyes closing.  
Leaning slighter onto the taller boy Harry snuggles up against him and falls asleep.

Stunned Draco looks down at the golden boy afraid to move. He couldn't believe that his beautiful emerald eyed crush was sleeping on him. Trying to keep his cool his hand starts to run through the shorter boys hair. Feeling how unbelievably soft the messy locks are. Smiling to him self he closes his eyes and soon joins the boy who lived in slumber.


	5. Awakening

Waking up Draco felt strange. Slowly opening his eyes he saw a mop of messy black hair. Gasping he remembered last night. Feeling the warm body of Harry Potter against his he felt content. Unable to move in fear of waking the other boy he stilled, fearing Harry's reaction.

Suddenly Harry started to move. Draco stiffened scared of what the boy who lived would say.

Harry slowly opened his beautiful green eyes and blinked adorably up at Draco.  
Startled Draco got up and ran away. Leaving Harry sadly watching unsure of what to do.


	6. Kiss

Draco was avoiding him, yes he was Draco now. After waking up in the other boys arms Harry felt different towards the blonde boy. He just wished he would talk to him but eveytime Harry saw him Draco blushed adorably and ran away.

Sighing Harry knew what he had to do.  
He was a gryffindor after all and he never let fear get in his way.

Hiding in the common room long after everyone else had left Harry waited for the other boy. Soon the portrait door opened. Draco slowly walking in. Harry gets up and walks towards him heart beating so fast.

As soon as Draco sees him he looks like he will run. "Wait please, I just want to talk" Harry bravely starts.  
"There's nothing to say" Draco shakily replies.  
" yes their is, about the other night I liked waking up in your arms. I think I like you. Please tell me if you like me too" rushes out of Harry.  
Draco speechless and face bright red can only nod. Walking closer Harry leans up slowly and places a gentle and sweet kiss on Draco. Pulling back smiling up at the other boy "will you be my boyfriend", he asks. Smiling back giddily "yes" Draco warmly says running his fingers gently through Harry's Raven locks.

Grinning stupidly at each other they both move to the sofa and curl up together.

Yes, Harry decided he liked hugs but he loved Dracos most of all.


End file.
